


关于死亡还是爱情？

by Brucie



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 战争开始的第七年，“被选中的男孩”巴里·艾伦在大都会遭到逮捕。为了保存魔法界的最后一丝希望，长年隐藏着自己的反抗军首领向那位“领主”提出了会面请求。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HP世界观，不义联盟AU，据反馈好像算是刀，但在我看在是甜的。

巴里蜷缩在那张大得过分的四柱床上，墨绿的帐幔一直垂到地面。他被这片绿色包裹在内里，就像他还在伊法摩尼时一样。

他曾经在这里感受过安全与温暖——在战争开始之前一直如此。

 

禁锢着他的锁链内侧包裹着厚实柔软的天鹅绒衬里，能最大程度地减轻囚犯的惊恐与不适。巴里未曾想到他能在大都会受到如此待遇：毕竟这里是“领主”统治的中心，而巴里则是预言中将摔落他的冠冕的人。

这当然与海滨城的首脑、“领主”最可信赖的心腹之一哈尔·乔丹有关。是他抓住了传闻中的救世主，并把他作为最可夸耀的一件战利品献给“领主”，而作为回报，领主准许他对自己的俘虏享有完全的权利：至少在地上世界，巴里·艾伦将归哈尔·乔丹所有。

哈尔欣然领受了自己应得的奖励。他把这名囚犯关押进大都会最奢华的庄园，然后在卧室的四柱床上对他进行严刑拷问。巴里昨晚被他蹂躏得几乎昏死过去，但哈尔依然不肯轻易放过他。他一边又狠又重地撞着巴里，一边在他耳边轻轻呢喃着什么——巴里记不清了，大概是些他们很久之前一起说过的傻话，有关梦想、未来与浩渺的群星之类的。他们以前总是凑在一起谈论这种无谓的事情。

然后他就晕过去了，或许哈尔在那之后还说了些什么，但巴里对此毫无好奇心。

 

今天他醒来时哈尔已经不在床上了，取而代之的是一副精巧的镣铐。巴里没办法起身，并且除了一条天鹅绒的床单外毫无遮蔽。他只能蜷在层层垂下的床幔里，试图把自己缩成一小团，然后等待晚上哈尔再来操他——简直像个高级充气娃娃，巴里想。或许领主确实太强大了，强大到完全不屑于在巴里身上榨出什么反抗军机密来。逮捕他所能贡献的唯一价值大概就是打击打击反抗军本来也所剩无几的士气。可这又有什么意义呢？巴里从来不是反抗军真正的精神支柱，他也从没感觉到自己是“领主”的宿敌。说实话，他还不够强大，还没有——重要到那个地步。

领主的宿敌永远只有一个，而巴里非常庆幸被逮捕的是自己而非那个人。

 

帐幔突然被拉开了。巴里下意识地眯起眼睛躲避刺眼的光亮。站在外面的人是哈尔，穿着一身对他而言过分华丽的礼服长袍，层叠的宝石镶嵌在他的腰封上。

“领主要见你。”哈尔冷冰冰地说，他打了个手势，立刻有仆人进来了，推着一辆可以说是移动衣帽间的东西。“让他们把你整理一下，然后跟我过去，现在。”

他转身走出了房间，用银线绣着领主纹章的袍脚在空中划过一个优美的弧度。巴里没有试图趁机反抗——那只会让他得不偿失。他张开手臂，任凭仆人们用钥匙解开他的镣铐，但他的魔力依然被禁锢着，他的魔杖被收走了，而哈尔昨晚扣在他手上的灯戒还在发挥作用。

一名仆人为他披上了那件一望而知昂贵且罕见的白色长袍。巴里忍不住侧过头观察他：一张麻木的、驯顺的脸，一双不敢直视他的眼睛。

“你是个麻鸡吗？”他小声问道。仆人惊恐地抬起头迅速瞥了一眼他。

哈尔的声音从门外传来，他听起来有点不耐烦了：“好了吗？”

那个仆人颤抖着给他扣上腰带，一声不吭地退出了房间。哈尔倚在门边，用晦暗不明的目光打量着他。

“你看上去……非常棒。”他向巴里走来，自然地握住他的手，“走吧，那位可不喜欢等人。”

 

巴里被引领着穿过长廊，阳光透过雕花的窗棂透射进来。一丛矢车菊被安放在墙上的花篮里，沉沉地垂着优美的枝茎。

一切看上去都异常安静美丽，正如领主曾许诺给这个世界的一般。巴里忍不住想起反抗军总是呆不长久的那些临时据点，它们永远黑暗、潮湿、破败，有时还泛着腐烂的霉味儿。他们的首领不得不在蜘蛛网和蝙蝠粪便之间办公，发愁着怎么弄到物资和足够的羊皮纸。

“小熊？”哈尔停了下来，他看上去有点兴奋——他甚至又开始叫这个只有他们两人知道的昵称了。巴里从内心深处感到一阵反胃，但他迫使自己抬头盯着哈尔棕色的眼睛。而哈尔一无所觉，他整理了一下巴里肩膀部分的长袍褶皱，矜持而难免炫耀地为他推开了门。

“来吧，见见我们的领袖，见见这个世界的主人。”

 

巴里向上仰望着，在漫长的阶梯尽头，领主就坐在那儿，在他的王座上。哈尔在他面前弯下腰去，而巴里只是站着。

“巴里·艾伦。”一个低沉的声音敲击着他的太阳穴，“预言里将要推翻我的男孩，你失败了。”

“我没有。”巴里咬着牙说，他因为无法控制的恐惧和忿恨而微微打着哆嗦——他所面对的也许是这世界上最强大的巫师，一个……人间之神。“我们不会失败，你永远也赢不了我的导师。你永远也比不过他。”

“噢，”领主站起身来，他沿着台阶向下走去，靴跟在大理石地面上敲出清脆的声响，“他还好吗？我已经大约七年没有见过他了——但我猜他依然那么擅长笼络人心。他把你紧紧攥在手心里了，对不对？”

“不，不是。”巴里僵直地站着，领主离他已经那么近了，他几乎能看清那双蓝色的、冷酷的眼珠。“他永远不需要笼络人心，我们自愿追随在他身后，对抗……对抗你的邪恶统治。”

哈尔猛地抬起手来，像是要挡住他接下来的话。但领主制止了他。

“这正是他的狡猾之处。”领主饶有兴味地盯着巴里，“他天生就懂得怎么把所有人都吸引到身边来……我也曾被他所吸引，当然。我猜他一定跟你讲过我们的过去，巴里·艾伦，以便让你更深切地了解我，从而更顺利地谋杀我。”

巴里吞了吞口水，天呐，他完全没办法在这种目光下撒谎。“他……跟我提到过你。”他最终还是承认了，“他说你们曾经是挚友，是世界最佳拍档……他对你曾遭受的一切感到非常抱歉，你的亲人，你的城市，但——”

他的话没能说完。在他的舌尖还没来得及抵上上颚发出尾音时，领主就用一种肉眼几乎不能捕捉的速度从腰间抽出了他的魔杖来。现在那根著名的接骨木魔杖正危险地戳在巴里的喉咙上，杖尖跳动着一点绿色的光芒。

哈尔几乎在同时扑了上来。一个黄色的仓鼠笼子包裹住了巴里。真让人感到怀念，巴里在恐慌之余还能匀出一点思绪分给这个熟悉的装置，多像他们还在上学时的那样，哈尔拥有天赋的灯戒，因此他总能比还要手忙脚乱地掏出魔杖的巴里更快一点。

但那时的仓鼠笼子还是绿色的，那时的布鲁斯·韦恩还是全美魔法界最知名的花花公子，那时的哥谭尚未毁灭。

 

“他告诉了你这么多东西。”布鲁斯·韦恩森寒的声音缠绕在他的耳际，“那么克拉克·肯特有没有对你说过，他是如何被我这个罪人所引诱、所迷惑的？”

他嗤笑了一声，在巴里身边轻快优美地踱着步。现在他看起来又像是杂志封面上那个甜蜜可人的布鲁西宝贝了——巴里在克拉克的床头看见过一本，陈旧泛黄的羊皮纸上，如今的人间之神正朝着前方傻乎乎地眨着眼。

巴里突然想起，这位大独裁者今年不过三十七岁。他的面庞似乎格外为岁月所偏爱，但那些曾遭受的不幸命运都沉淀在了眼睛里。这年轻英俊的皮囊下躲藏着一个垂垂老矣的魂灵。

如同他在克拉克眼中所见。

“把他放下来。”布鲁斯转头对哈尔说，语气几乎可以称得上温和了，“放心吧，我能对他做什么呢？这被克拉克所钟爱着的救世主，命中注定要打败我的男孩——放心吧，我不过是为他讲述一段他的导师所竭力隐瞒的历史，只关于我和他两个人。”

哈尔犹豫地盯着他，而巴里在仓鼠笼子里挺直背脊。

“放我出去，哈尔。”他说，“我要听他能说些什么。”

 

> 布鲁斯·韦恩在第一次见到克拉克·肯特时就知道他会爱上自己。
> 
> 谁会不爱布鲁斯·韦恩呢？这被镁光灯与欢呼声偏爱的花花公子，年轻而富有，英俊而放荡，再加上点儿带着浪漫主义的悲惨命运。名媛与贵妇争相环绕在他身侧，为他说出的每一句俏皮话惊呼鼓掌。人人都爱布鲁斯·韦恩，哪怕他们在面子上竭力做出不屑一顾的神气。他们持续不断的窥探着布鲁斯的一举一动、一呼一吸，把他的名字写上每一天的报纸头版，再抢夺着下次独家报道的归属。他们因为一点微末的错误而将他斥责为魔鬼经由下水道爬到人间，再因为某项可笑的荣誉而把他捧上神龛与耶稣同宿。他们就这样爱着他，如此荒诞，如此热烈，如此盲目。
> 
> 但克拉克·肯特不一样——布鲁斯从他无辜的天蓝色眼睛里看到惊恐与逃避，如同人们下意识地将脸庞背向太阳，或戒毒成功者面对着一整袋海洛因时咬破自己的嘴唇，以求别向它伸出手。克拉克的意志先于它的主人感受到了巨大的威胁与诱惑，那种能使人灵魂堕落而依然甘之如饴的诱惑。克拉克最终会落到他的手心里，这可怜人的心脏被布鲁斯攫获了，他大可以随便捏碎它，然后毫无顾忌地踏过那些血肉继续向前——谁能阻挡布鲁斯·韦恩这样做？谁能对着他人的所有物指手画脚？从见到他的第一眼开始，克拉克就合该归布鲁斯所有，这天经地义，理所应当。
> 
>  
> 
> 因此布鲁斯很快就成为了克拉克最好的朋友，甚至没费一星半点儿的心思在如何笼络这个过分强大的巫师身上——克拉克完全是自投罗网。之后布鲁斯陷入了一段短暂的人格分裂里：来自布鲁西宝贝的那半边头脑叫嚣着引诱他、玩弄他、品尝他，而来自蝙蝠侠的头脑则冷酷地重复着拉拢他、训练他、控制他。哥谭遗孤与氪星末裔一拍即合：他们为软弱的法律补全其漏洞，为怯懦的傲罗假充其功绩；他们行常人所不能行之事，以暴力打压暴力，以恐惧遏制恐惧，以犯罪涤荡犯罪——他们寻找更多因奇异与强力而不容于世的伙伴，组建起一个联盟，一个影子国会。他们在黑暗中推行自己的法度，一无所知的民众则称他们为正义。
> 
> 然而布鲁斯·韦恩也因此再不能得到克拉克·肯特了：他既然拣选了他作为战友，就不能再贪婪地渴求一个情人。他们并肩作战，对彼此的私生活默契地绝口不提。在达米安和康纳出现之后，这一情况甚至更加过分了。草包贵族布鲁斯对那位大都会巫师世界的“superwizard”大加贬斥，而对星球日报的菜鸟记者克拉克则视若无睹。但在私下，他们总是一同对抗着那些对世界造成重大危害的罪犯们——不仅限于巫师的世界。
> 
> 小丑无疑是这些罪犯当中最令人头痛的一个。他是个被驱逐出魔法世界的哑炮后裔，脑子里装满了对巫师世界的疯狂幻想。不管守旧派愿不愿意承认，捆满腰间的枪械有时确实比阿瓦达索命还要实用，而那些千奇百怪的毒气完全可以在部分层面上取代魔药的攻击力。布鲁斯与小丑周旋得太久了……他始终遵循着自己的不杀原则，他从未忘记过犯罪巷里滚落一地的珍珠项链。他可以一千次抓住小丑，逮捕他，把他送进阿卡姆精神病院；同样地，小丑也可以进行他的第一千零一次越狱，继续给哥谭喷上他不祥的涂鸦。
> 
> 不同的只是——这一次，他彻底成功了。
> 
>  
> 
> 哥谭在他面前爆炸。
> 
> 布鲁斯茫然地盯着自己怀里的达米安，他所亲手杀死的幻觉，他血脉相连的亲生子。
> 
> 今天是他的生日，阿尔弗雷德将会无限制提供小甜饼，而迪克则会早早从布鲁德海文返回，可能还提着一个插满蜡烛的生日蛋糕。他一向对蜡烛数必须要与岁数相当颇有执念。杰森会来吗？迪克一定拖着他去了，不管他如何不情愿地骂骂咧咧着……而提姆，提姆当然也会在。卢修斯会善解人意地为他负担一些工作，以便让韦恩集团的代理总裁能够赶回家为自己的养父庆贺一个三十岁整的生日。
> 
> 他站在大都会坍塌的桥梁边，恍惚地盯着眼前不成形状的哥谭，怀抱里流满了达米安的鲜血。巫师们习惯给自己所居住的城市设下层层防护，但没有任何防护能抵御一枚简单有效的导弹。
> 
> 克拉克和戴安娜抓住了小丑，哈尔为他深入爆炸中央。但他最终什么也没有带回来。
> 
> 已经没有什么能够让他带回来的了。
> 
> 韦恩庄园正处在爆炸的核心。小甜饼、蛋糕、蜡烛，阿尔弗雷德和迪克、杰森、提姆，全都破碎在一片血污里。哥谭是个巨大的墓地，八百万人下葬于此。
> 
> 哥谭被他亲手毁灭。
> 
>  
> 
> 布鲁斯·韦恩疯了。
> 
> 这似乎成为一个公认的事实。谁能在承受这样可怖的命运后仍无动于衷？全世界都震动于哥谭如此轻易——如此惨烈的陷落，被一个麻鸡的恶意所陷落。各国魔法界竭力压制着本国内的舆论，巫师们则因眼前巨大的灾难而恐慌愤怒。曾经深埋地底的矛盾从未如此尖锐地显露出来，如同冰山撞沉泰坦尼克号之后方才闻名于世。
> 
> 布鲁斯·韦恩成为这些情绪的化身。蝙蝠侠迈上联合国的讲台，黑暗骑士摘下头罩，而后哥谭最著名的花花公子的面容暴露在众人目光之下。这无疑更加深了此事的悲剧意味：试图终结犯罪的英雄被犯罪所终结了。因此政府默许了他的复仇，民众站在他的一边，英雄们为他的命运哀悼。布鲁斯·韦恩或许确实疯了，但没有人愿意阻止他。没有人能够阻止他。没有人试图阻止他。
> 
> 除了克拉克。
> 
> 氪星最后的遗裔带着被祝福的血脉来到地球。卡尔·艾尔的魔力超过人类历史上任何一个已被记录的巫师，布鲁斯有时甚至相信他能在对战中完全压制梅林级的传奇巫师。在日光之下，克拉克·肯特可以随时抛弃他庸俗无趣的人类躯壳，成为名副其实的人间之神。当这样一个人拦在你的面前时，有什么能使他让步？
> 
>  
> 
> 布鲁斯杀死小丑的过程出乎意料地顺利。阿卡姆的狱警在他经过时尊敬而悲哀地垂下头，铁门与镣铐在他面前自动敞开。小丑咧开胡乱涂着口红的嘴，他的脸上还沾着来自哥谭的鲜血。
> 
> 一切都如此迅速而高效，全过程只花了几十秒。布鲁斯是个如此优秀的巫师，他可以把十几个“钻心剜骨”，数不清的“四分五裂”，以及最重要的那个“阿瓦达索命”压缩在短短一分钟之内。
> 
> 克拉克赶来的时候，最后一个咒语的尾音刚刚消失在布鲁斯的唇齿之间。他惊恐地看着布鲁斯转过头来，身后堆着一团烂糟糟的肉块。小丑的血液溅到他的脸上，布鲁斯的嘴唇被勾出一个诡异的弧度，他看上去仿佛在微笑。
> 
> 克拉克从此旗帜鲜明地站在了布鲁斯的反面。他竭力想把事件结束在小丑的死亡里——但布鲁斯绝不允许。黑暗骑士走到光明面前，向全世界展示他的野心与图景：一个更好的世界，一些更高的利益。没有一个八岁的孩子会在暗巷里失去自己的父母，没有一个罪犯能够经由法律的漏洞肆意作恶，没有一个城市会被某个疯子毁灭，而所有父亲都能宁静愉悦地度过每一个生日。
> 
> 整个世界都在他卓越的演说与动人的辞令里目眩神迷。为什么不呢？当他声名不显时尚且惩恶扬善，如今他走到台前，为何我们不能予他以更高的信任？就连大部分联盟成员都赞同蝙蝠侠的决策——当然了，蝙蝠侠总是对的。影子国会将推翻现任国会，正义联盟会成为正义领主。巫师们得到庇护，而罪犯则面临严惩。众多英雄都团结在蝙蝠侠的身旁，而此时跳出来唱反调的依然是克拉克·肯特。
> 
>  
> 
> 但布鲁斯永远知道怎么对付克拉克，从他第一次见到他时即是如此。
> 
> 他向这位太阳之子张开双臂，挂上悲伤的神情与脆弱的目光，就跟所有人心目中失去一切的那个布鲁斯·韦恩所理应表现出的那种模样一般无二。克拉克当然没法拒绝他，悲惨和不幸只能给布鲁斯再添上那么一丁点儿致命的魅力。他们迅速滚到了一起，为什么不？现在克拉克·肯特是布鲁斯·韦恩最亲密的人了——在其余人都死去之后。布鲁斯只剩下克拉克了，而这个念头不能不使克拉克感到药物成瘾般的兴奋。
> 
> 他们短暂地达成了一致，布鲁斯开始干涉政治决策，而克拉克在可容忍的范围内给他以支持。一开始他们做的不错，在好几起重大危机中保存了魔法界——但这也让布鲁斯意识到，单单一个魔法界仍然不够，要达到永久的、彻底的和平，他必须用同样的方式征服世界的其余部分。
> 
> 那时的布鲁斯·韦恩已经权势滔天、说一不二。美国魔法界在他掌心震颤，欧洲匍匐在他脚下，各国部长已经习惯于在信件开头称他为“领主”。在上一次危机中他获得了一根新的魔杖：由戴安娜给予奥林匹斯诸神的赐福，由维克多融入人类科技的破坏性，由“闪电”杰森·加里克——如今巴里承接了他的名号——连接神速力，由年轻的哈尔·乔丹加持意志与希望，统御七海的亚瑟从海底的沉船中为他寻来黑珊瑚，最后，白巫师中的最强者卡尔·艾尔将这些令人恐惧的力量汇于一体，他把这根暗淡无光的魔杖命名为“地狱”。
> 
> 那时的布鲁斯·韦恩已经前所未有的强大，但他依然无法对抗卡尔·艾尔。而克拉克则对他愈发膨胀的野心提出了激烈的反对意见。他们开始频繁争吵，互相敌视；国会中的议席分成两半，联盟中的英雄各自站队。最终克拉克下定决心要阻止布鲁斯，他同布鲁斯进行了一场深夜会谈，只有他们两人。
> 
> 结果——不可思议的顺利。布鲁斯轻易地同意了和平与忍耐，他允诺“在理智范围内的克制”。克拉克为此高兴得几乎发了疯，他的蓝眼睛里闪动着幸福的神采，用最狂暴的情绪和最轻柔的动作亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，在他耳边喃喃低语。
> 
> “我真高兴，布鲁斯，真的——我没法儿把它描述给你，但这可以算是我人生中最幸福的一天。”
> 
> 而布鲁斯同样热烈地回吻他。理所当然地，他邀请克拉克留下来。在一切尘埃落定之后，他们有权一起享受一个美妙的夜晚。
> 
>  
> 
> 他们确实一起度过了一个美妙的夜晚。
> 
> 克拉克在清晨醒来，无法抑制地露出一个幸福的微笑来。但他的胸口有点痛——有点痛得过分了。从他第一次沐浴在阳光下以后，他就再也没有体会过这种程度的疼痛。
> 
> 他惊慌地低下头，在自己的胸口看到一道整齐的缝合痕迹，绷带上透着新鲜的血色。
> 
> 氪星人不会被地球上的任何利器所伤害。
> 
> 除非他失去了——失去了什么东西。
> 
> 布鲁斯端着托盘从厨房走进卧室，他看起来简直像个温柔的小妻子。克拉克怔怔地看着他漂亮无辜的面庞向他凑近。
> 
> “感觉还好吗，克拉克？”他的爱人与挚友，他的生命所属，甜蜜地安慰着他，“我已经很小心了，你会很快好起来的。现在来吃早饭吧。”
> 
> 克拉克感到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，他的心脏痛得厉害，像被摔碎之后再一针一线地缝合那么痛。
> 
> 他听到自己软弱无力的质问：“你对我做了什么，布鲁斯？”
> 
> 布鲁斯低下头，依然笑吟吟地看着他，他的语气轻快极了，和曾经的布鲁西宝贝一个样儿。
> 
> “昨晚，更确切一点，今天凌晨，”他清澈空洞的蓝眼睛栖息着一个扭曲灵魂所投下的阴影，“我向世界宣布了一个坏消息：Superwizard，卡尔·艾尔永久性地离开了我们。但同时，还有一个好消息能使民众振奋——”
> 
> “布鲁斯·韦恩同克拉克·肯特将会缔结婚姻。”

 

“这不可能。”巴里激烈地反驳，他的瞳孔因过度的震惊而外扩着，“克拉克从未结过婚。没有一家媒体这样报道过。”

“噢，当然。”领主说，“感谢你的前辈吧，新一代的闪电。杰把克拉克从我的眼皮下偷了出去——但那又有什么用呢？他的心脏里永久性地埋着一颗氪石，而一个失去天赋的巫师和麻鸡有什么区别？”

巴里感到心脏一阵紧缩，他被唤起的恐惧在此刻都转化成了愤怒。

“是啊，”他尖刻地说，“在你用卑鄙的手段毁灭他的天赋之后，克拉克依然是所有心向自由之人的领袖。你或许曾经是个英雄……但现在不是了。你永远也比不上他，布鲁斯·韦恩！”

哈尔倒抽了一口凉气，他看上去像是随时要扑上来挡住一记阿瓦达索命似的。但布鲁斯看上去并不为所动。相反，他甚至挂着一丝笑意，停下来仔细打量着巴里。

“非常勇敢，但未免过于莽撞。”他评价道，“和你的导师简直一个样儿。但不用白费口舌了，巴里·艾伦，我的目的从来不是你，你还配不上这个。”

他珍而重之地从马甲口袋里取出一封信，巴里被火漆上鲜红的“S”刺得双眼疼痛。

“现在克拉克·肯特不得不来与布鲁斯·韦恩结婚了。”领主宣布道，“而我必须为此向你致谢，亲爱的救世主巴里·艾伦。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这儿实在太潮湿了。”钢骨走进蝙蝠洞里，半真半假地抱怨着，“我觉得我快要锈住了。”  
亚瑟朝他嘘了一声。  
“我倒还觉得不够潮呢。”他大咧咧地说，无聊地用三叉戟戳着洞顶倒吊着的蝙蝠，“我已经好久没回海里去了。”  
克拉克从堆满书桌的羊皮纸后向他们抬起头来，他控制不住地咳嗽了几声，湛蓝的眼睛里满是抱歉的神色。“这是我们现在能找到的最安全的地方了，”他窘迫不堪地嘟哝着，“实在——实在对不起，亚瑟，我会和奥姆谈谈……”  
“天呐！”亚瑟立刻嚷起来，动作夸张地扑向克拉克，“千万别！让奥姆好好地当他的海洋领主吧，免得哪一天蝙蝠再把亚特兰蒂斯扔进沙漠里。”最后一句他是小声嘀咕出来的。  
克拉克疲倦地对他露出一个微笑来。钢骨明智地决定立刻换一个话题：“巴里那边有消息了吗，克拉克？”  
笑容从克拉克的嘴角褪去了。他在书桌上摸索片刻，找出一封装饰华丽的信来。火漆已经被切开了，那个著名的蝙蝠标志横陈其上。  
“领主要求与我会面。”他简明扼要地说，“以此作为交换巴里的唯一条件。”

他们围绕在圆桌旁，互相瞪视，暗中角力。  
“反对。”  
戴安娜言简意赅，天堂岛的公主在战争中被打磨得愈发锋利尖锐。“克拉克现在毫无自保之力，谁知道韦恩会对他做什么？他大可以把巴里和克拉克同时吊死在大都会的灯塔上，然后再轻易地把我们也挨个挂上去。”  
“反对。”  
钢骨焦虑地咯吱咯吱地动着手臂，他或许确实有点锈住了。“失去了巴里，我们还有克拉克；但失去了克拉克，我们还剩下什么？”  
“反对。”  
绿箭说，他拥有一双全世界最稳定的手，但他已经习惯于抚摸婚戒时手指下意识地轻微颤抖。“韦恩已经完全丧失了理智，他能对任何一个反对者下杀手。克拉克，你在他那里并没有豁免权。”  
“反对。”  
亚瑟粗声粗气地说，他的瞳孔正不自觉地转成金色。“他能把亚特兰蒂斯扔进沙漠，能在天堂岛挑起征战。他在奥姆面前对我用了三个钻心剜骨，强迫他俯首称臣，跪下来吻他的靴子。克拉克，那他也能对你做同样的事。”  
“反对！”  
哈莉·奎因咯咯地笑起来，左右晃着她五颜六色的长发。“蝙蝠仔现在可比我还疯啦！疯子是不能用来开玩笑的，我们总能把正常人也变成疯子……不过说实话，我还挺喜欢他这样的，他看上去可真像我的布丁。Mr.J……”笑容突然从她的脸上消失了，她用双手捂住脸，毫无顾忌地痛哭起来。  
“反对。”  
火星猎人说，他安静地坐在那儿，双眼盯着自己桌面上的双手。“我很抱歉，克拉克，但我现在感受不到布鲁斯·韦恩的思想了——不，不是大脑封闭术。我可以捕捉到一些思维的碎片，但那些东西拼合起来毫无意义。你知道，我不能读取一个精神错乱者的脑子。”

“赞成。”  
克拉克向他们所有人露出一个微笑。他看上去毫不担心、全无忧虑。除了脸色过分苍白了一点，他简直还像总被星球日报标在头版的卡尔·艾尔一样。他的蓝眼睛愉快地眨着。  
“戴安娜，我不会被吊死的。”克拉克安抚地对她打了个手势，“我了解布鲁斯·韦恩，他不会立刻杀死我——就像你说的那样，我失去了力量，因此也对他构不成什么威胁。”  
“大家，”他环视四周，环视着一张张焦虑疲惫的面孔，“我感激不尽……为你们的关心与担忧。但我必须前往，巴里的性命正悬在星球日报楼顶上呢，他才是那个危在旦夕的人。”  
一阵寂静。  
“……但是克拉克，巴里并没有——没有你对我们那么重要。”戴安娜轻声说，她看上去非常羞愧。所有人都盯着她，而公主头一次无所适从地蜷起了自己的肩膀，“我很抱歉……但是反抗军唯一不能失去的就是你。赫拉，我很抱歉……但是巴里、巴里或许不会死，你知道哈尔·乔丹在韦恩手下举足轻重，或许……”  
她说不下去了，把脸埋进了自己的双手。  
“哈尔·乔丹在布鲁斯·韦恩的意志下毫无用处。”克拉克客观地说，所有情绪似乎都不能动摇他温柔耐心的微笑。“戴安娜，我得去把巴里带回来。我已经失去力量太久了——已经教不了他什么了，但这个孩子注定要拯救世界。我会把他带回来，剩下的那些最艰难的事情则要交给你们来做。我才是要说抱歉的那个，对你们所有人。”  
他站起身来，快步走出了房间。

康·艾尔站在领主的左手边，为表尊敬，他退后了大约半身的距离。最前面的那个位置只有一个人能享用，当然了，只有大都会与全世界的领主布鲁斯·韦恩。  
哈尔·乔丹则站在他右手边。这位著名的浪荡子看上去毫无顾忌，他的长袍领口皱巴巴的，故意向他人展示着锁骨中央那个还渗着血的咬痕。“嗨，康纳！正义山最近还好吗？”哈尔注意到他了，拉奥，他永远记不住康警告过他多少次。  
“别用那个名字叫我。”康冷冰冰地说，甚至没有往哈尔那侧稍微转一转头。“另外拉好你的领子，你想让所有人都知道你昨晚是如何失败的吗？”  
哈尔起劲儿了，糟糕。“这可不是失败——”他拖长了声音，像只炫耀尾羽的雄孔雀，“亲爱的康，这是爱的证明。”  
康瞟了他一眼：“我衷心希望‘救世主’先生也这么想。”  
现在他们俩又顺利地惹恼了彼此，不出意料。康从来都和哈尔不对盘，从一开始就是如此。如果不是布鲁斯的命令，康决不会离开正义山来大都会同哈尔·乔丹吵这种幼稚的架。  
“好吧，好吧，”哈尔阴沉沉地说，他看上去真的生气起来了——一个无法接受不堪现实的可怜虫，康讥笑地想。“祝你接下来依然保持着这么愉快的心情。久未谋面的亲人见面时的场面总是非常动人，不是吗？”  
该死的哈尔·乔丹，他成功地让康也真的生气起来了。  
“安静点，男孩们。”领主回过头来，轻柔地嘘了他们一声，“保持耐心，现在整理好仪表，我们的客人马上就来。”  
康和哈尔几乎同时挺直了背脊。

一个高大的人影突然扑倒在他们眼前。克拉克狼狈地从地上爬起来，他的脑袋还因为门钥匙的余波而嗡嗡作响着。他开始四处摸索自己的眼镜：“对——对不起——请问……”  
有人把他倒霉的眼镜塞进他的手里。克拉克好不容易才戴上它，期间还戳了无数次自己的鼻梁：“非常感谢！祝您……”  
世界在他眼前清晰起来，布鲁斯·韦恩微笑着的脸在他面前清晰起来。  
“欢迎我们的贵宾。”布鲁斯轻快地说，他几乎立刻挽上了克拉克的手臂，“来吧，克拉克，我们已经太久没见过彼此了，现在正是叙旧的好时辰。”  
克拉克缓慢而坚定地推拒了那双温暖的手臂。他感到眼眶发热，心脏震颤。多年的暗伤现在全在他皮肤下叫嚣起来……他身体的每一处都在惨呼着疼痛。  
面前这个人所带给他的疼痛。  
“韦恩先生，”他必须鼓起巨大的勇气才能这样让自己这么叫他，“在此之前，我们是否应当先来谈谈有关释放巴里·艾伦的事宜？”  
一声嗤笑从布鲁斯身后传来。克拉克顺着声音的来源看过去。  
他看到了康纳·肯特，他七年未见的——血缘意义上的儿子。  
或许还是世界上唯一的，Superwizard。

康现在没空想其他的——克拉克活生生出现在面前给他带来的复杂情绪已经不足以压下他复仇般的快感了。哈，看看布鲁斯用什么换回了克拉克·肯特？巴里·艾伦！哈尔·乔丹将重归独身，他将永远失掉他的爱人，就和康曾遭受过的一样。  
看着自己的悲惨命运在别人身上重复上演是件有趣的事情：一半的康·艾尔正为自己曾失去的东西哀悼着，另一半的康·艾尔则毫不留情地嘲笑着哈尔·乔丹将会感受到的痛苦。现在你能理解我了吗？我们如今完全一致了——没人配得上安稳生活，没人配得上拥抱所爱，没人配得上一个好结局。  
哈尔会发疯，同当时的康·艾尔一样。或许他会疯的更厉害，毕竟他还短暂拥有过巴里一段时间。但康有过什么？一句刚刚说出口的告白，一个永远也等不到的回答。  
他想起那时的提姆。在听完康纳磕磕绊绊的表白后，提姆愉快地微笑起来，他轻轻亲了一下康纳的嘴唇。  
“但现在你还不是我的男朋友。”他矜持地宣布，“布鲁斯今天过生日——他听到这个消息会气疯的。你不能毁掉韦恩们好不容易才得到的家庭日，小男孩。等明天好吗，明天我会告诉你答案。”  
罗宾鸟在他面前飞走了。  
而康纳最终只得到了一声足以震破半氪星人耳膜的爆炸，小丑彻底终止了哥谭的时间。  
“明天”再也不会到来。

哈尔终于在过度震惊中回过神来。他转向布鲁斯，似乎有什么东西卡在了他的嗓子里。“您——您答应把他给我的。”他艰涩地说，“您说他是我的了。”  
康在旁边幸灾乐祸地看着他，这个该被诅咒的氪星人一定得意极了。他的提姆·德雷克死了，就想要全世界的人都痛失所爱。  
“放轻松，哈尔。”领主示意他镇定下来，“上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒——既然克拉克敢于独自前来要求交换人质，那么他一定有什么后备计划——但放心，巴里·艾伦当然还是你的。”他转向克拉克，用一种对待捣蛋孩子的宠溺表情看着他：“现在告诉我，你们在哪儿给我埋下了一颗炸弹？”  
克拉克站得很直，他还戴着那副傻里傻气的黑框眼镜，但谁都能看出他的不同了：现在镜片下那双眼睛属于氪星之子卡尔·艾尔，而非星球日报里笨手笨脚的大个子记者克拉克·肯特。布鲁斯胸有成竹的微笑渐渐撑不住了，他几乎可以说是惊恐地看着克拉克把手放在了自己胸口上。  
“在这里，布鲁斯。”大都会曾经的守护者温柔地对他低语，“在我心脏当中，和你埋进去的那块氪石呆在一起呢。”

巴里被一个卫兵带了进来，他沉默地盯着自己脚尖前的地面。他还穿着哈尔带给他的那件白色长袍，万幸哈尔昨晚没弄脏它，否则他就要裹着床单出来了。  
他对自己将遭遇的事情毫无好奇心，不管是绞架、法庭还是监牢。这种对死亡的想象并不能使他恐惧，相反，巴里甚至为此感到一阵微弱的兴奋——他将为他所信仰的东西而死，他将为他所爱之人而死。噢，听上去多么浪漫主义，比他曾经和哈尔讨论过的所有死法都带劲儿。  
但出乎他的意料，卫兵把他带到了上次觐见领主的那个书房。沉闷的木门在他面前打开，房间里的所有人都朝他看来。  
那双巴里再熟悉不过的蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他。  
“……克拉克？”  
巴里无法自抑地感到一阵眩晕，克拉克还是来交换他了，而这种交换甚至不一定能成功。谁知道布鲁斯·韦恩开出的是否是张空头支票？最坏的事情还是克拉克亲自来了……无论如何，领主不会让他再次逃出大都会，巴里对此无比确定。  
克拉克走到他面前，安抚性地拥抱了一下他。“没事了，巴里。”他用一贯的快乐语气说，“现在你可以回去了，记得代我向大家问好。”  
巴里觉得自己的噩梦尚未醒来。“你是什么意思？”他结结巴巴地问，“什么叫……代你？你不应该在这儿，你为什么要来大都会？”  
“大都会是我的城市。”克拉克耐心地回答他，“我对它负有责任。而巴里，你是我的学生，我对你也负有责任。”  
巴里开始惊慌失措地四处扭头，希望能有个人告诉他这一切都是他因为不想死而在脑内构建出的幻想。说实话，他宁愿下一眼就看见断头台，也好过面对这样的克拉克。但这一切毫无用处，巴里只能看到面无表情的布鲁斯·韦恩，永远像是被人欠了一大笔钱的康·艾尔，以及深深低着头的哈尔·乔丹。  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。巴里现在唯一想做的事情就是痛骂克拉克·肯特一顿——这个浑身散发出圣光的大个子，这愚蠢的殉道者。他觉得似乎有一大把芨芨草噎在自己的喉咙里，而该死的，克拉克还是那样看着他。  
“好好生活，巴里。”他的导师最后一次叮嘱他，“回去以后多向戴安娜他们学学……还有，前几天大扫除的时候我把你的速冻汉堡都整理到冰箱的第三层了，记得及时吃掉它们，不然就要坏了。”  
巴里丢人地开始哭起来——他发誓自己已经很久没哭过了。他竭力向克拉克伸出手，但领主冷冰冰的声音随即响了起来。  
“把他带出去。”他厌烦地命令，“把他的魔杖还给他，然后随便他上哪儿去。巴里·艾伦，你自由了。”  
哈尔静悄悄地走到他身边，从袖子里掏出巴里的那根冬青木魔杖来，扔在了他面前。  
然后他迅速背过身去。一直在旁边饶有兴味地看着这场独幕喜剧的康·艾尔走了过来。  
“来吧，我的小救世主。”他懒洋洋地说，“对大都会说再见，我会送你出去。”

在这个寒冷的冬天凌晨，火星猎人惯例起床巡视着蝙蝠洞周围，一切如常。  
直到一声爆破般的声响打破了安全的寂静。  
琼恩·琼兹警觉地转过身，一个无声咒正压在他的舌头下面。但紧绷着的舌尖旋即松弛了下来，他看到巴里·艾伦，魔法界秘密谈论的“救世主”男孩，赤身裸体地倒在雪地里。  
琼恩迅速抱起了他，而巴里看上去已经有点意识不清了。他在火星猎人怀里可怜地发着抖，喃喃地念着克拉克的名字。琼恩毫不犹豫地用斗篷裹住了他，转身回到蝙蝠洞里。  
他按下了正义联盟的紧急呼救铃。

“事情就是这样。”巴里说，他瘦得颧骨锋利到几乎能割破手指，面无表情地吞咽着味道变得很糟糕的速冻汉堡。“我大概绕了世界一圈，然后才敢回来。我发誓没人能跟踪到这里。”  
“你该早点联系我们的，”戴安娜稍微有些责备地对他说，“大家都很担心你。我们没办法联系到克拉克，也没办法找到你，所有人都要疯了。”  
琼恩坐在他面前沉思着。“布鲁斯·韦恩把所有的事情都告诉你了。”他下结论道，“而根据你的描述，我们似乎不用特别担心克拉克的生命安全。”  
“是啊，”巴里讥刺地说，“他看上去一心要和克拉克结婚呢。”  
他感到愤怒，一种无能为力的愤怒。庞大的怒火在他皮肤底下跳跃，在他的咽喉和眼睛里作祟。巴里停止了咀嚼，他弯下腰，把头埋进自己的膝盖中间。  
“对不起。”他哽咽着说，“对不起……”  
戴安娜默然地走近他，像位母亲那样拍着他的背。  
“坚强点，巴里。”戴安娜可能是在用生平最温柔的声音对他说话。“接下来就是你的时代了，我们需要一位新的领袖。”  
巴里吸着鼻子抬起头来。“我会打败布鲁斯·韦恩的。”他这样保证着，“我会把克拉克带回来的。既然他们把我叫做被选中的人，那我就一定能做到。”  
戴安娜悲哀地笑起来：“当然，你总能做到的。”她把巴里轻轻拢进怀抱里，让他有一个合适的地方躲起来哭泣一会儿。  
毕竟在这之后，巴里·艾伦就不再会被允许流泪了。


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟·库瑞站在他同母异父的兄弟面前，犹豫着不知道如何开口。  
他们毕竟很多年没见了——自从上次布鲁斯以亚瑟的性命来换取亚特兰蒂斯的臣服时起。奥姆看上去有些过分的疲惫，他的头发蓄长了，随着海水流动的方向漂浮在他的脸颊旁。  
“亚特兰蒂斯的国王终于想起他自己的国家来了，”奥姆率先打破了沉寂，他冷冰冰地瞥了一眼亚瑟，“在同吸气种们混了那么久以后。或许我该派人打扫一下王座上的海藻？”  
亚瑟如释重负地呼了一口气，顺带吐出一串小泡泡来。奥姆还愿意理他，那么事情就没有糟糕到无可救药的地步。他上前一步紧紧拥抱住自己血脉相连的兄弟、以及几乎没有同床共枕过的情人——战争把他们分开得太久太久了。  
“我很抱歉，奥姆咪。”亚瑟在他耳边悄声低语，“但你介意先打扫一下国王寝宫里的贝壳床吗？”

当然了，这一次他们还是没有成功地同床共枕。  
“事态紧急。”亚瑟在谈论正事时往往让奥姆怀疑他被吸气种们暗中调了包。“巴里认为自己已经足够强大了。确实，我得承认，他对神速力的把握已经趋于精妙。但布鲁斯·韦恩是巫师当中的最强者，人间之神——他还有那根‘地狱’魔杖！我的老天爷啊，那可真是太地狱了。我每次想起来都无法原谅那根魔杖的材料居然还是我给他找的！”  
奥姆响亮地嗤笑了一声：“这就是你以前老和地表人混在一起的代价。”  
亚瑟假装没听到他说的话——不得不说，他的假装十分拙劣——“总而言之，我们现在需要帮助，奥姆。”他说，“现在远远不是最好的时机，但最好的时机再也不会到来了。所有人都建议在此时发动进攻，在布鲁斯·韦恩沉迷于同克拉克过家家时。”  
奥姆眯起眼睛打量着他，用充满怀疑的语气质问道：“你要我把亚特兰蒂斯押进你们的政治游戏里？亚瑟·库瑞，给我一个足够的理由。”  
亚瑟挺直了背，奥姆突然想起……严格意义上来说，亚瑟才是那个对亚特兰蒂斯享有完全权利的人。但七海之王只是冲他的执政官悲伤地笑了笑。  
“没有什么理由，奥姆，不需要什么理由了。”他说，“事情难道会变得更糟糕一点吗？世界难道还能继续往下堕落吗？我们早就没什么可失去的了，所有人都是如此。”

康烦躁地左右踱着步。克拉克·肯特呆在大都会的这十六个月里，起码有一半时间都花在试图与康重建“父子关系”上。该死的他们从来就没有过这个玩意儿！  
但克拉克只是坐在那里，用他那双著名的Puppy眼——连布鲁斯都挡不住的那种眼神——盯着他。所以领主干脆利落地叫来了康替自己承受这个。而康则不得不对着自己七年未见的……血缘上的，父亲，听他说些不着边际的傻话。  
“你还会想吃苹果派吗？”天呐，他又开始了。“我觉得我应该还没忘记怎么做……虽然我已经很久没做过了，我们总是缺乏原料。”  
“不了，谢谢。”康冷冰冰地说，“我只希望你好好呆在那里，别给我找事儿，直到领主回来为止。”  
克拉克在椅子上窘迫地动了动，他又开始下意识地推自己的眼镜了。在过去的八年里，作为一个普通人生活着的克拉克·肯特不幸地患上了高度近视，这或许与他昏暗的办公环境和不怎么充足的蜡烛储备有关。无论如何，现在他不得不一直戴着这副让他本该光辉美丽的脸显得傻兮兮的东西。康怀着他所能拥有的最大恶意想着：布鲁斯如此聪明地把克拉克从一个Superwizard变成了一个不能再普通的巫师，这可真是一步妙棋。现在克拉克·肯特再也离不开布鲁斯·韦恩了，他不再适合硝烟弥漫的战场或血肉横飞的危机，而只能被更强者豢养在金丝笼子里，像被剪掉翅膀的百灵鸟一般。他如今只能为布鲁斯·韦恩一人歌唱了，谁能在这样的诱惑面前不为所动？  
康原本也应该保护好自己的罗宾鸟的——即使需要剪掉提姆的翅膀也一样。他可以给提姆提供最大的金丝笼，并且保证没有任何人能把他从自己手里夺走。他绝不会同哈尔·乔丹那个可怜的倒霉蛋一样，在已经得到后还会愚蠢地再度失去。  
“我很抱歉，康纳。”克拉克是不是听不懂他的话？为什么他又开始不安地乱动了？“但是我觉得你不能再这样下去了……把自己关在正义山，拒绝与任何人说话。我很抱歉，但就算是提姆也……”  
康猛地回过头，他的眼睛开始散发不祥的红光。心脏抽搐起来，而某种幻觉让他感到一阵窒息——克拉克·肯特怎么敢？他怎么敢在康面前毫无顾忌地提起提姆的名字？  
“闭嘴！”他狂怒地咆哮起来，“你怎么敢对我说这种话？在你阻止布鲁斯的复仇——阻止我的复仇之后？哥谭爆炸的时候你在干什么？忙着把树上的猫抱下来？你怎么敢把自己称作一个英雄？”  
他从克拉克的脸上看到了退缩和畏惧，很好，这原本就是他应当承受的东西。凭什么只有康和布鲁斯要每天承受着梦境最深处的爆炸声，承受着八百万人怨恨的诅咒，而克拉克却能对此一无所知？“你到现在还天真地觉得小丑不该死，对不对？你甚至还和哈莉·奎因整天混在一起……你把恶棍拉拢进自己的队伍，然后转过头来谋杀英雄！看吧，看你的双手……”他残酷地走近克拉克，看着他不堪忍受地垂下头去，“你的手上同样沾满了哥谭的鲜血，卡尔·艾尔，而你甚至没有为此忏悔过一毫秒。”  
现在克拉克在他面前完全蜷缩起来了。康在复仇的快意中情不自禁地露出一个微笑来。  
“下地狱去吧，克拉克·肯特。”  
他转身走出了房间，没有再看身后那个罪犯一眼。

“领主已经斥责过康·艾尔了。”哈尔局促地对他说，他看上去仍然有点无精打采。“我是说……别理他，克拉克，那不是你的错。”  
克拉克在他面前勉强扯出一个笑容来，他的嘴唇毫无血色。“所以布鲁斯派你来换掉康纳。”他陈述道，“他还是不愿意来见我吗？”  
哈尔的表情迅速冷了下来。“他有别的事情要忙。”他简短地说，“不过他给予了你几乎与我同等的权利。你可以在大都会任意活动——在我的陪同下，当然。”  
克拉克抬起头看着他，天蓝色的瞳孔沉思般地定着。  
“我想去看看黛娜。”他说。

他们站在那方灰色的尖顶墓碑前。  
“黛娜·兰斯·奎恩，挚爱的妻子、朋友和英雄。”克拉克读出墓碑上短短的字句，在寒风中呼出一口白气，“我打赌这是奥利弗偷偷来改过的。”  
他抚摸上那个明显是新刻字迹的“奎恩”，有点歪歪扭扭，并不怎么好看。哈尔在旁边沉默地看着他。  
“你有什么想说的吗，哈尔？”克拉克侧过头去，不带感情地凝视着他，“我知道奥利弗和黛娜都是你的朋友，你认识他们比认识巴里更早。”  
哈尔开始流汗了——他们站在大都会的郊区墓地，寒风凛冽，但他确实流汗了。  
“我……我很抱歉……”他说，“但——世界变得更好了。你知道，我愿意为此做一切事情。布鲁斯他并不是故意——”  
“所以你仍然拥护他。”克拉克得出结论，“哪怕事已至此。”  
他把手中的花束放在黛娜的墓碑前，同不知是谁摆在那里的钻戒搁在一起。  
哈尔追上他的脚步，而克拉克只是径直朝前走。“等等，克拉克！”哈尔的声音在风里有点失真，“你不能——你不能就这么对我！”  
他的声音远了下来，克拉克转过身去。  
哈尔跪在潮湿的地面上，泥土弄脏了他墨绿色的袍子。他用双手捂住脸，右手上黄色的灯戒闪着幽暗的光。他的意志被恐惧击败了，哈尔·乔丹，曾经最伟大的绿灯侠，如今扑倒在泥水里哭泣。  
软弱又可笑。  
“我曾经也指导过你，哈尔。”克拉克说，自己都惊讶于自己的心平气和。他又克制不住的咳嗽起来了。“你当初和巴里一起受训时，无论是我还是布鲁斯都相信你以后的成就会在他之上，而布鲁斯甚至只凭我单方面的描述就断定巴里以后会输给你。你强大，自信，拥有天赐的意志与勇气。”  
他向哈尔俯下身去，如耶稣垂怜这污浊人世。  
“但巴里每一次被你击倒后都能爬起来……每一次。他总是会被绊倒，或许还会迟到，但他从不放弃。而你，哈尔·乔丹，你屈服于恐惧，无论那是你自身的恐惧还是源于他人的恐惧。你本可以光辉熠熠，你本应该获封伟大，但你毁掉了自己，你甚至强迫自己相信那恐惧就是你原本的意志。”  
“真高兴我把巴里从你身边带走了。”克拉克最后说。他转身离去，而哈尔把脸深深埋进泥水里。

“现在你把我唯一能用的两个人都赶走了。”布鲁斯端着一杯咖啡走进来，他还穿着往日宽松的睡袍。“康和哈尔都向我表示他们宁愿替我分担公务也不愿来盯着你。你作为记者的能力看上去有了显著的提升啊，小镇男孩。”  
“可能只是我更倾向于向他们展示现实。”克拉克说，他又扶了扶自己的眼镜，“你明明知道缅怀与追忆都毫无用处，布鲁斯。”  
“和你的看法一样。”布鲁斯坐到了他的床边，亲昵的把下巴搁在克拉克的肩膀上，“唯一的不同点就是：我向他们展示了更好的现实。”  
他吻住克拉克，顺便吻去那些他一定不想听到的下文。克拉克强健的肌肉在他手下坚硬起来，但他毕竟不再是那个钢铁之躯了。布鲁斯如今可以轻易扼死他，如同扼死一只多话的雀儿。  
克拉克开始喘息了起来——有些过于迅速了——可他连喘息声都那么性感。布鲁斯俯下身去亲吻他滚动的喉结，他单手按在克拉克的胸膛，另一只手却从未离开自己的腰间。  
“这个时候你还在提防我。”克拉克不满地说，他的发丝散乱下来，那缕小卷毛搭在他的额头上，让他看上去颇有些气鼓鼓的。“把它伸出来，那是什么？你的魔杖吗？”  
布鲁斯纵容地把手伸了出来——他故意在这个时候扭起腰来，满意地听到克拉克从喉咙里发出的野兽般的低吼。“准确的说，我们的魔杖。”他放荡地呻吟出声，用那根致命的小木棍拨弄着克拉克的胸肌，“你给我的魔杖。”  
克拉克抓住了他的手腕。  
“停下来吧，布鲁斯。”他在这个时候也能随时像个圣徒一样，但这只能让布鲁斯硬得更厉害了。“你知道它会伤害你，所有这些都是……”  
“闭嘴，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯粗鲁地把他的话终结在唇齿之间。他深深吻着眼前这个人，他的敌手，他的光明，他的爱情。  
“只有你才能伤害我。”他呢喃道。

巴里在最后一击中打落了哈尔的魔杖。  
他想起曾经他们一同被克拉克训练的时候。那时候哈尔总能击败他，用他的灯戒把巴里的魔杖抓到自己手里，然后幼稚地举过头顶，阻止巴里把它拿回来。  
“抓到你了！”他总是这样说，然后就会用绿色的仓鼠笼子把巴里关起来，恶劣地看他在里面跑来跑去。  
“现在换我抓到你了，天才。”  
巴里不知道自己是不是在和哈尔说话——或许他只是在喃喃自语，他的神经可能被高速运动和无休止的训练搞得有点脆弱了。他盯着地上的哈尔，却没有感受到任何应有的情绪。他只感到宁静，无比的宁静。  
哈尔的黄灯戒滚到了他的脚边。巴里弯下腰把它拾起来，认真打量着它。  
“就是这个东西把你变成现在这样的吗？”他问，而哈尔虚弱地抬起头来，一动不动凝视着他。巴里放弃了这种毫无意义地审讯，他把黄灯戒指收了起来，打算转身离开。  
“别丢下我，巴里。”哈尔终于开口了，他竭力向前伸手，想要拉住巴里，“……别丢下我一个人。”  
火星猎人默不作声地出现在他身后。他把哈尔拎了起来，对巴里说：“我会把他带去安全的地方。”  
巴里点点头，他依然没什么情绪波动，但还是站在原地看着琼恩把哈尔带走——哈尔一直都在盯着他，巴里也同样。他并不如何悲伤，也没有多大的触动，他只是机械地在脑子里过了一遍现在的局势：亚特兰蒂斯的军队已经登陆；戴安娜在正义山拖住了康·艾尔；琼恩在世界各地收缴顽强抵抗的政府军武装——尽管真正的顽固派并没有多少；钢骨、绿箭和哈莉·奎因跟在他的身边，他们正逼近领主统治的心脏，大都会。  
而现在哈尔·乔丹已经宣告失败，他离克拉克又近了一步。  
或许他刚才应当问问哈尔，布鲁斯·韦恩到底在干什么？他为何能坐视反抗军对他进行合围？无言的静默中往往包藏着更大的阴谋本身。但巴里现在太累了……他觉得自己正置身于一种梦幻般的不真实感当中。他们在克拉克的指导下潜伏了七年，而在失去克拉克十六个月后，全世界都举起了反对领主统治的旗帜。  
巴里真的能做到这些吗？虽然他从小就听着那个含含糊糊的预言长大：“他拥有梅林的祝福……他将把这个世界从恶魔手中解救出来。”正义联盟的成立，不得不说，受到了这则预言的极大影响。  
但当时所有人都没有料到，恶魔并非一个虚指，它的的确确地存在于世。  
存在于布鲁斯·韦恩的灵魂里。

布鲁斯拿起他常用的魔杖——不是‘地狱’，而是那根普普通通的接骨木魔杖，早在他还是蝙蝠侠的时候就一直使用着它。他尽量轻微地动作着，防止吵醒身边睡着的克拉克。  
他娴熟地指挥魔杖熨平领带，给自己打了个花哨的结。落地镜里映出领主的身形，布鲁斯挑剔地打量了一下自己：那些暧昧的痕迹隐藏在白衬衫和花领后，布鲁斯·韦恩看起来依然意气风发。  
“好了，”他小声嘀咕着，“现在恶龙要去收拾王子和骑士们了。”他转过身，轻巧地在克拉克的脸颊上落下一吻。  
“不管你听没听到，克拉克，”他在公主耳边低语，“最后我会胜利的，我总会胜利。”

巴里仰起头看着星球日报大楼顶上那个著名的雕塑，克拉克曾经在这里当了很多年记者——他甚至还得到了一个普利策提名。但现在这里空空荡荡的，没有员工，没有行人，只有一座死寂的写字楼。  
“大都会全面戒严。”绿箭在他身边说，他的山羊胡轻轻抖动着，“甚至不需要出动巡警，只要韦恩在广播里说一句话，所有人都会自觉地锁上家门，无论是巫师还是麻鸡。”  
“呀！”哈莉·奎因发出神经质的尖笑声，“他可真伟大！”  
“安静点，哈莉。”钢骨说，他正试图控制整座城市的网络，“我们得找到布鲁斯·韦恩本人……”  
“向各位问好。”  
一个声音从他们身后传来，布鲁斯·韦恩悬在空中，向所有人露出一个诚恳的笑容来，“欢迎莅临大都会，有什么需要的？”  
巴里条件反射性地绷紧了皮肤，其余人看上去和他一个样儿。所有人都捏紧了自己的魔杖，而绿箭已经狂怒地对准他连射出了三支附着恶咒的箭矢：“下地狱去吧，布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
布鲁斯纹丝不动地漂浮在那儿，第一支箭穿透了他的屏障并卡在上面，第二支箭则与他的屏障一同破碎，而第三支箭毫无阻碍地冲向他的咽喉——  
“四分五裂。”  
箭杆在他面前掉落下去。布鲁斯凝视着绿箭，少有地露出一个苦涩的神情。  
“我很抱歉，奥利弗，”他喃喃地说，“我本应该让你射中我的，假如你的箭不是正对准我的喉咙的话——无论如何，我很抱歉，为你所遭受的一切。”  
“去向黛娜道歉去吧。”奥利弗·奎恩这样回答他。  
现在他们谈无可谈了。巴里冲了过去，钢骨举起他的手臂，哈莉·奎因疯疯癫癫地笑着，从内衣里掏出她的棒球棍来。“屠杀蝙蝠行动！”她欢呼着跳了起来，左手晃动着棒球棍，右手却用手枪向着布鲁斯开火。  
但这一切都显得——毫无意义。布鲁斯双手分持着两根魔杖，没人能听清他唇舌间的低语。但事情就这样发生了。  
巴里狠狠地摔了出去；钢骨胸口处的护甲被掀开了，一片碎玻璃危险地悬在他跳动的心脏上方；奥利弗被一双无形的手扼在空中，他竭力探头让自己免于窒息的风险。  
而布鲁斯降落在哈莉·奎因面前，用那根暗淡丑陋的魔杖抵住她的喉咙。  
“一个帮凶，一个谋杀犯。”他轻轻地说，“告诉我，你曾为自己的行动感到后悔吗？”  
哈莉在他手下乱动，她的口红花了，一直蔓延到耳根那儿。  
“我——”她挣扎着吐出几个含混不清的单词，“我很——”  
“但我为什么需要你的回答呢？”  
布鲁斯喃喃自语道。随着一声清脆的折裂声，他回过身去，盯着剩下的三个人。  
“我很抱歉。”他说，“我猜如果我们不做个了断的话，你们会持之以恒地来纠缠我——和克拉克。你们已经成为了这世界的危险因素。”  
他朝这些仅剩的反叛者走去，手里握着那根地狱魔杖。

“等等，布鲁斯。”  
领主停下了他的脚步。钢骨发现自己终于能动弹了，而绿箭落到了地上拼命咳嗽起来。  
克拉克追了上来，他气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖，脸色有点糟糕得过分。他冲布鲁斯露出一个苍白的微笑来：“我没想到你行动得那么迅速……但你得停下来，布鲁斯，看在我的份儿上。”  
布鲁斯慢慢收回了手，他现在完全转过身面对着克拉克了，似乎丝毫不担心会被背后的反对者们偷袭。“你现在依然怀着诸如和平共处之类的不切实际的幻想吗？”他尖刻地说，“你得明白，克拉克，他们想杀死我，他们想把你从我身边夺走。”  
“没人能把我从你身边夺走了。”  
克拉克笑了起来，他试探性地走近布鲁斯，而后者没有拒绝。现在克拉克拥抱住了他，把这位高踞王座的暴君揽进自己怀里。  
“我再也不会离开你了，”他保证，“只要你再给我一点点时间……布鲁斯，我想再陪你多呆一会儿。”  
布鲁斯困惑不解地凝视着他——而克拉克只是微笑，同时不容置疑地握住了他拿着地狱魔杖的手。  
“你不会再用到它了。”克拉克说，“它很快就会没用了，而世界将回归它本来的渠道。”  
惊恐和愤怒把布鲁斯的脸扭曲成了一个可笑的形状，但克拉克安抚地吻着他的额头。“会过去的，”他拍着布鲁斯的背，像哄小婴儿一样轻轻地抚摸他，“你知道的，以前我一直因为寿命太长而感到恐惧呢。”  
“我以为……”布鲁斯的嘴唇颤抖起来，“你说过魔杖的驱动力是使用者的生命……”  
克拉克把头搁在他的肩膀上，他看上去有点累了。  
“我当时觉得我的寿命才是取之不尽用之不竭的……”他低声嘟囔着，“但现在看来，反而这样更好一点。布鲁斯，放弃吧，放弃吧——除非你想让我现在就死在你面前。抱歉，我这么说是不是有点道德绑架？但是我真的挺累的……”  
他的声音渐渐低下去，那根曾统治了整个世界的魔杖掉在了地上。


	4. Chapter 4

“针对布鲁斯·韦恩的审判将全程保密进行，民众们对此极其不满……但正义联盟发言人表示，每个罪犯都会得到公正的判决……”  
布鲁斯坐在木椅上，曾经的反抗军领袖们围绕着他。他面无表情地环视四周，蓝眼睛里泛起一阵死寂的灰色。  
“我要求与克拉克·肯特见面。”他坚持重复着这句话，“我可以给你们提供更多证据，让我和克拉克见面。”  
“事实上，”戴安娜厌憎地提醒他，“我们现在所掌握的东西已经足够判你十来个死刑了，布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
布鲁斯纹丝不动地坐在那儿，他甚至没有向戴安娜的方向扭一下头。  
“那就尽快处决我。”他说，“别试图把我关进阿卡姆什么的，你知道我总有办法逃出来。杀了我，或者让我去见克拉克。”  
巴里·艾伦站起了身，现在布鲁斯总算肯正眼看他了——他希冀地看着这被克拉克寄予厚望的救世主，整个人几乎都容光焕发起来。不出所料，巴里停在了他的身前，用一种被逼无奈式的死气沉沉的眼神看着他。  
“对你的审判是秘密进行的。”巴里说，“民众们不会知道你的审判结果。克拉克没办法到这里来，所以我来替他对你进行宣判。”  
布鲁斯仍然一动不动地盯着他，好像巴里在谈论的不过是件无关紧要的事情。他一心只想听到克拉克·肯特本人的事情，但巴里立刻闭上了嘴，似乎不愿意多和他说一个字。  
绿箭走了过来，极其憎恨地瞪了他一眼。布鲁斯毫不在乎，他只是渴盼更多一点的消息——有关克拉克的消息。谁会管绿箭在说什么？或许有那么几个单词飘进了他的耳朵里，什么“死刑”“请求”之类的。布鲁斯对自己的命运全然不关心，他只是想着克拉克。

他想起克拉克当初为他打造地狱魔杖的时候——当时他们的分歧已经快要掩盖不住了，克拉克显然对该不该把这份过于强大的力量给予他而心存疑虑。但最后他还是这么做了，把那根黑珊瑚带到太阳上去锻造，然后郑重其事地把它交给布鲁斯。  
“这根魔杖太强大了，这种力量只能用诅咒来交换。”他叮嘱布鲁斯，“每次使用它都会耗费使用者的生命，布鲁斯，我希望你能尽量小心地对待它。”  
但布鲁斯对此丝毫不以为意。生命对他而言又意味着什么呢？与其乏味地度过漫长一生，他宁愿在力量中早早死去。他前前后后在无数次战役中使用过这根魔杖，有时是在与反抗军的作战中。他从未因此感受到什么痛苦。  
他忘记了克拉克从不允许他感到痛苦。

巴里深吸了一口气。“如果不是克拉克……”他喃喃自语，向布鲁斯举起了魔杖。   
布鲁斯在椅子上挺直了脊背，他对即将到来的死亡做好了准备。他闭上眼睛，在脑海里描绘起克拉克的蓝眼睛来。  
他听到巴里·艾伦清晰愤怒的施咒声。  
“一忘皆空！”

布鲁斯·韦恩最近总是感到莫名其妙的头痛。  
不过考虑到他是个疯子——他可是被关在阿卡姆疯人院里呢，所以他一定是个疯子——这一点倒不算什么。说实话，阿卡姆的各项设施还都挺不错，连电视和收音机都一应俱全。布鲁斯昨天刚刚从上面听到一个叫什么艾尔的大人物死掉了，大家都很伤心，所以他也顺势哭了一会儿，这能让他感到自己在变得“正常”起来。说不定他有朝一日能恢复成正常人，离开这个精神病院呢。  
布鲁斯觉得现在执政的这个党派应该是个好党派，连疯子们的人权都照顾得很好。他决定以后自己要是不再疯了，一定要给现在这个政府投一票。  
但布鲁斯最近头痛得越来越厉害了，有些破碎的片段总是闪现在他的脑子里。他老是觉得自己是个大人物——这其实不算奇怪，也有很多正常人觉得自己是个大人物呢，虽然实际上他们什么也不是。他还总是疑神疑鬼，经常梦见阿卡姆疯人院砰的一声被炸上了天，然后他们这群疯子都被炸死在了里面，变成了一滩血肉模糊的东西。  
老实说这还挺恶心的，所以布鲁斯忍不下去了。他不太想去找医生，他们总是会不由分说地先给他来上一针，那太恶心了！所以他转而敲敲栏杆，对着新来的那个邻居打招呼：“嘿，大个子！你能听到我说话吗？你想跟我聊聊天吗？”  
他的邻居缓慢地挪了过来，他的个子虽然确实很大，身体却似乎并不太好，老是惨白着一张脸晃来晃去——等等，他不是新来的吗？为什么布鲁斯会觉得他已经在这里很久了？总之，不管这些，他是现在布鲁斯唯一愿意交谈的人。“我最近老是头痛，还总是梦见莫名其妙的东西……你也会这样吗？如果疯子们都会这样的话那也没什么，就是有点恶心——操，这他妈简直恶心极了！”  
那个大个子眨着眼睛看他，镜片后的瞳孔是非常漂亮的天蓝色。布鲁斯着迷地盯着他的眼睛看起来，一时忘记了自己还要说什么。  
“噢，那可真不妙。”大个子友善地说。该死，他的声音也好听极了。“我觉得你应该让医生来看看。”  
“我不想要医生。”布鲁斯嘟哝着，“他们只会给我扎针，然后给我灌点药，用小木棍在我脸前面晃来晃去。”  
“那是他们治疗你的手段。”大个子耐心地给他解释着，“在这些事情结束之后，你就会好起来了。”  
“好吧。”布鲁斯不情不愿地说，他的思维又迅速转向了别的方面。“你觉得他们能把我治好吗？”他充满希冀地问，“我是说——把我变成一个正常人，不再疯了的那种。”  
大个子不说话了，他只是看着布鲁斯，傻乎乎地眨着他那双蓝眼睛。  
到布鲁斯都要等得不耐烦了，他才结结巴巴地开口：“我……我也不清楚。你知道，布鲁斯，毕竟我也是个疯子。”  
“说的也对。”布鲁斯在床上翻过身，决定结束这场没什么用的谈话。他模模糊糊地又进入了那个梦境里……爆炸声……鲜血……蓝眼睛……隔壁的大个子……等等，为什么他会知道布鲁斯的名字？  
但布鲁斯没法再思考下去，他蹭了蹭枕头，终于睡着了。

克拉克隔着栏杆凝视着他，过了一会儿，他确定布鲁斯完全睡熟了，才挪回原来的位置，拿起摆在床头柜的座机话筒来。  
“嗨，巴里！是我，克拉克……不，我最近很好……”  
“布鲁斯也很好……听着，我们之间没什么事……”  
“我没有马上就要死掉，巴里！天呐，我命令你别来看我……”  
“哦，是这样。布鲁斯最近可能又要想起来了，我希望你能过来给他补一下一忘皆空……”  
“是的，而且我今天犯了一个错误……我又管他叫布鲁斯了。”  
“我很抱歉，下次不会了。”  
他挂断了电话。


	5. 【超蝙】pwp番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你得知道，布鲁斯·韦恩向来不择手段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间背景为哥谭毁灭后，超蝙决裂前。布鲁斯和克拉克维系着岌岌可危的平衡，领袖与元首开始割裂。

卡尔·艾尔在极端愤怒中离席，国会陷入死寂。英雄与民众一同噤声，只心照不宣地用余光去瞟主席台上的那个人影。  
“先生们，”布鲁斯镇定地说，“让我们来继续讨论本次的巫师对等法案吧。”

克拉克在外面一直转到天黑。他烦躁得起飞时几乎踩裂大都会的地砖。他知道回去后将要面对什么：守株待兔的布鲁斯、惯例的争吵、以及一些他永远无法拒绝的……但该死，现在他不想要这个，他不能再任凭蝙蝠侠这么搪塞下去了。  
他们得好好谈谈，这次克拉克下定了决心。  
人间之神拖着他的披风降落到地面上，沉重地向他的房间走去。他站在那扇脆弱地门外，头一次感到发自内心的紧张与胆怯。他用手抓住披风的边角，开始瞻前顾后起来。  
但——吱呀一声，门从里面打开了。

布鲁斯·韦恩那张花花公子式的漂亮脸蛋显露在他面前，克拉克猛地吸了一口气。  
那位全世界最有权势的人在他面前摇晃起垂落的洁白兔耳来。“你怎么了吗，克拉克？”这个明知故问的教唆犯靠近了他，“也许你需要布鲁兔的一个急救处理？”  
克拉克被自己噎住了。他的超级大脑混乱地运算起来：在门外他想了什么词来着？他要同布鲁斯好好谈谈，他们要——摆明态度——争取一致——各退一步……  
但现在他退无可退了。布鲁斯用一只手就把他拽了进来，还能顺便轻巧地关上门。钢铁之躯正垫在柔软的羊毛地毯上，而布鲁斯压在他的胸口。兔男郎柔韧修长的身躯拱起来了一点，刚刚好够让克拉克看到他毛绒绒的尾巴。  
克拉克迅速闭上眼睛以免热视线无法控制地开启，但这只是让皮肤相贴的触感来得更明显了。布鲁斯在用牙齿咬开他的衬衫扣子，软嫩滚烫的舌尖顺着胸膛往下……该死，现在他开始咬克拉克的裤子拉链了。  
他没法——拒绝这个，他没法拒绝布鲁斯。克拉克的呼吸开始轻微抖动起来，布鲁斯顺利把那些碍事的料子解决了，现在他正尝试着用犬齿叼住克拉克的内裤边沿往下拉，那根沉甸甸的阴茎跳出来，正打在他消瘦英俊的脸上。拉奥啊这太过分了，克拉克被逼迫得小声吸气，他睁开眼睛往下看，恰好撞进布鲁斯上瞟的钢蓝色瞳孔里。  
见鬼，他甚至还咬着克拉克的内裤边。  
现在布鲁斯松开牙齿了——他像个最熟练的男妓那样朝着顾客露出一个淫荡又乖巧的笑容来，不等克拉克开口阻止，他就自觉地张开嘴把面前胀红庞大的龟头含进了嘴里。  
“您可以随便使用我，”伴随着淫秽的吸吮声，他含混不清地说，“但我希望您能给够小费。”  
克拉克觉得自己大概体验到了哲人口中“灵肉分离”的境界。一半的克拉克·肯特尖叫着试图逃走，一半的卡尔·艾尔却不能自控地向前顶着胯。布鲁斯显然被他不打招呼的进攻噎住了，他被迫把半张脸都埋进克拉克的胯下，滑嫩紧致的喉口深深包裹着克拉克的龟头。但兔男郎毫无怨言地承受着这一切，他娴熟地用舌尖扫着马眼，转头时长长的兔耳朵拨弄着克拉克的没完全塞进去的肉棒根部，同时还单手撑着地以保证自己的平衡，另一只手则握住客人饱满沉重的囊袋。克拉克硕大的阴茎在他口腔里横冲直撞，把布鲁斯的脸颊顶出一个小小的鼓包来，他硬得简直要爆炸，而布鲁斯甚至还不知满足地吸吮起他流出的前液。  
布鲁斯在不断吞咽着，但还是有控制不住的口水从他红润的嘴唇中溢出来。他从鼻腔里哼出甜蜜柔软的呜咽声，却又开始自觉地给克拉克做起深喉来。这假扮天真的小荡妇在他面前反弓优美的背脊，而克拉克简直没办法把眼睛从他圆润的屁股上挪开。布鲁斯穿着黑色的丁字裤，操。布鲁斯的后穴还插着根目测不太细的按摩棒，艳红的穴口流出了点亮晶晶的润滑液来，操。按摩棒顶端还接着一团毛绒绒的兔尾巴，操操操。  
克拉克觉得自己大概是疯了——他稍稍弯下腰去，让布鲁斯在突然加深的冲刺中发出柔软的呛咳声。而克拉克的手指则顺利碰到了那个颤巍巍的白色毛团，他用力把它抽出一节，带出少许白色的润滑液和一点点艳红抽搐的穴肉，而布鲁斯的尖叫声则被一记又狠又重的撞击噎回了嗓子里。他颤抖着收紧了湿润高热的口腔，让克拉克发出一声情不自禁的叹息。  
克拉克开始前后抽动着那根按摩棒。粗大，凸点，前端微微上翘，一个狰狞的肉棒形状。“这就是你想要的吗？”他低声问，但却似乎没指望被他硕大坚硬的龟头噎得呜呜叫的布鲁斯能够回答，“每次都是如此，你希望我把全世界都当成嫖资塞进你的洞里。我现在在操谁，蝙蝠侠？布鲁斯·韦恩？还是街头二十美元一次的妓女？”  
他随手把那根连着兔尾巴的按摩棒扔到一边。布鲁斯扶着他没能插进去的阴茎底端，把克拉克的肉棒从嘴里抽了出来。他最后一次细致地舔过冠状沟和马眼，从里面吸出一滴将落未落的浊液。  
布鲁斯现在挺直了身子——他跪在克拉克的腿间，双手仍然握着他的性器，引着它去磨蹭自己白皙弹润的胸肌。“我可以是任何一个你想要我成为的人。”他无所谓地挑了挑眉毛，冲克拉克露出一个布鲁西宝贝式的蠢货笑容，“只要你告诉我哪一种收费最贵。”

他们跌倒在床上，彼此滚烫的皮肤相贴。克拉克开始发狠地去咬布鲁斯了——在每一寸皮肤上。他啃噬那对甜蜜冷酷的唇瓣，顺着流畅的下颌线条去吮吻布鲁斯滚动的喉结。而布鲁斯意乱情迷地向后仰头，把翘起来的粉红色乳尖送进克拉克的唇齿间。  
“婊子。”克拉克挤出一句脏话来。他感到一阵无来由的怒火，为自己的无能，与其他一些什么东西。“现在转过去，掰开你的屁股，我会考虑多给你些小费。”  
布鲁斯微微睁大眼睛。他现在被搞得乱七八糟的，嘴角还沾着点白色的浊液，但他就是能在这种时候还表现得像个无辜处女一样——克拉克暴躁地想，或许他天生就适合这种行当，嫖客们会为了谁能最先往他流着精液的小洞里塞百元大钞而大打出手。  
但他最终还是听懂了。布鲁斯毫无异议地膝行前进了几步，在克拉克眼皮下面柔顺地塌下腰肢，把自己圆润饱满的屁股翘到客人面前。克拉克注视着那个翻出了一些熟红媚肉的穴口在他面前紧张地收缩起来，而布鲁斯把自己的脸藏进床单里。他抓了一手布鲁斯丰满的臀肉，为手下绝妙的触感心醉神迷——或许这一定程度地影响了他的判断能力，当克拉克松开手时，那瓣白嫩挺翘的臀肉上明显浮现出了几个鲜红的指痕。  
但布鲁斯依然一动不动。他甚至调整好了姿势，确保克拉克在目前这种状况下能最舒服地插入。  
克拉克可丝毫不为布鲁斯良好的服务态度所动，他对自己所要付出的代价心知肚明。在自我厌憎和愤怒中，他的动作反而更轻缓起来。克拉克稳稳地扶着自己对地球人而言有点过分了的肉棒，在布鲁斯的穴口处耐心地磨蹭着——那张柔嫩紧致的小嘴急切地嘬着他的龟头，但这毫无用处，克拉克完全不想让它如愿以偿。  
布鲁斯绷紧了自己流畅紧实的背部肌肉，他开始试图在不被克拉克发现的情况下小心地往后挪——但这只换来克拉克严厉的一巴掌，在他甜蜜可人的小屁股上打出一阵色情的肉浪来。“你最好别动。”顾客警告着不听话的小妓女，“或者你更愿意先被按摩棒玩得射出来一次？”  
布鲁斯紧张地僵住了，他一动不动地忍受着克拉克烫人的龟头在他的臀缝里不断划着圈，敏感到几乎抽搐起来的肠肉几乎能吸住马眼。而克拉克不紧不慢地伸手圈住他柔韧劲瘦的腰肢，抚摸起他翘起来的性器。这使得布鲁斯更加紧张地绞紧了自己，克拉克的阴茎甚至被他浅浅地含进去了一小段头部。  
“噢，坏孩子。”克拉克说，他又掴了一下布鲁斯的屁股，仅存的羞耻感蒸红了布鲁斯全身的皮肤，“每天只想着吃男人阴茎的小婊子。”  
布鲁斯从床单里侧过头来，他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛直视着克拉克。  
“你的脏话词汇简直贫瘠得可怕。”那个可怖的尤物对他嗤笑一声，“每天只想着怎么插进我屁股里的Superwizard。”

如果他的目的是激怒克拉克的话，那这一行动显然大获成功——克拉克毫无预兆地撞进布鲁斯的穴口，直接挺进最深的地方，囊袋在布鲁斯腿根拍打出沉闷的声响来。布鲁斯的前列腺太浅了，以至于克拉克每次抽插都能精准地擦过那块肥厚的软肉，把布鲁斯的呻吟尖叫从喉咙里逼出来。他一边狠戾地大幅度动着腰，用龟头破开那些谄媚而柔嫩的肠肉，一边胡乱揉捏着布鲁斯细腻软弹的乳肉。他简直像某些发情期的动物一般急切渴求着标记自己的所有物。  
布鲁斯在他身下抽搐起来，他的肠道被撑得太满了——满到几乎能感受到克拉克龟头的棱状。多余的润滑液被不断抽插着的阴茎挤了出去，混着水声的拍击声响听上去色情得要命。布鲁斯难以抑制地低头看着自己，他被克拉克插得恍恍惚惚的，单手勉强捂着自己的小腹。“太——太涨了，”他模糊地小声哀叫，“太涨了，克拉克，肚子要……”  
而克拉克强硬地堵住他的嘴唇，同他深深接吻。布鲁斯在嗓子眼里发出含混的抽泣声，但这除了让克拉克变得更硬以外毫无用处。这个不可一世的暴君终于害怕起来，他摇晃着脑袋想要往前爬，但克拉克拽住了他的兔耳朵。  
“你不再想要小费了吗？”克拉克在他耳边低声喘起气来，“你忘记了自己原本的目的了吗，布鲁斯？给我忍着，你知道你总得忍着。”  
布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛里失去了焦距。他软软地趴在那儿，只是凭着克拉克拦在他腰间的手臂才没有彻底倒下去。但克拉克现在又开始摸他的阴茎了——他甚至恶趣味地用食指磨蹭着布鲁斯的马眼，直到指腹被前液濡湿，再把手指塞进布鲁斯的嘴里。“尝尝你自己。”他说。  
布鲁斯温顺地含着他的手指，他看上去像被操得有点失去意识了。而克拉克的肌肉绷紧，开始最后一轮残酷的冲撞。他开始咬起布鲁斯的肩膀和后颈，在上面留下一个个虐待般的红痕来。布鲁斯在这种残酷对待下低声地呜呜哀叫，他痉挛了一下，在克拉克的手里射了出来，而克拉克甚至还在就着手里粘稠的精液上下捋动着他的阴茎。  
布鲁斯的高潮漫长而彻底。克拉克在他急剧收缩的软腻肠肉里深深顶进他的身体，开始猛烈而连绵地射精。而布鲁斯瘫在他的怀抱里，在被烫到的紧缩感中呜咽着蜷紧自己，双手无意识地捂住小腹。  
直到把布鲁斯灌满，克拉克才心满意足地退了出来。他低头注视着布鲁斯紧闭着的眼睑，俯身去亲他微微抖动的睫毛。  
他小声说：“我爱你，布鲁斯。”  
而布鲁斯在他的唇舌下缩得更紧了一点——他战栗着抬起头，伸出红嫩的舌尖去舔舐克拉克下巴上的一滴汗水。  
“我也爱你，克拉克。”他用罕有的柔软腔调说。

他们一起度过了高潮的余韵，克拉克开始后知后觉地脸红，布鲁斯看上去则完全清醒了过来。他摘掉头上的兔耳，裹着床单走下了床——尽管腿有点微微打颤，但这不算什么。现在那种布鲁西式的微笑又回到了他的脸上。  
“巫师对等法案？”他问。


End file.
